


Survior

by Mhoram



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Black & Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato fights to survive after being left to fend for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



> Just a general fic about Cato and how he survived. I hope you like it. :)

Cato watched as they left him behind. A small smile formed on the corners of his lips. It was karma he supposed for what he had done.

They couldn’t have possibly known what he had done; now he had to focus. He was going to make it out alive, he was going to survive. After everything he had done, he could not go back to being a slave. As he crouched down low in the dirt, he ran his hand over the burn he had given himself. The pain had long since faded away but the scars remained.                 He tugged the arrow out of his leg, grimacing, he made his way towards the bushes.

 

 

Shots rang out all around him. He kept a tough grip on his knife. He would make his way around slowly, careful to avoid their gunfire. They at present had little inkling of where he was, Cato was intent on keeping it that way. As he made his way, he could hear the shots getting closer, he quickened his pace. He ignored the ache in his leg, not wanting to slow down.

 

 

If they caught him, he could hardly stand to think what he would do then. He would die before he went back to captivity. He thought about his present situation, and almost smiled. Of course the one time, he put his neck out for others they abandoned him at first chance.

 

 

He didn’t fault them though; he would have done the same. He spotted the slave catchers nearby some on horseback and the others on foot. He edged closer towards them careful not to make a sound as to alert them. He found a rock and tossed in another direction. 

 

 

Shots rang out, Cato moved along until he got behind two of them. He slit the throat of one, and while he was falling to the ground he gutted the other one covering his mouth. He retrieved their weapons and kept low to the ground. He could hear the other slavers nearby. He swallowed and kept on, keeping quiet. He was nearly in the clear. Cato moved from bush to bush, silent. As he made his exit, he gave a quick glance back.

 

 

He saw that they were edging closer towards his position. He hurried along until they were out of sight and earshot. He waited with bated breath; he knew they would find the bodies and begin to look for him. He moved forward, not bothering to pause or catch his breath.  He couldn’t stop, not now. He was so close to freedom, to living the life he had always wanted. 

 

 

He scowled as he recalled all the times, he had played the docile Negro, always mindful and loyal. He had played the part well. So well they never suspected, after a history of constantly trying to escape. They had been suspicious at the start; it had taken quite a bit before they allowed him more freedom around the plantation. He scoffed at the word; he had hid his resentment behind a mask of obedience. 

 

 

It was always yes sir, no sir. Always polite and careful of his tone, he had waited patiently for his opportunity. Always so far, never within his grasp. Noah had been planning something, he was sure. He had been watching him, always gauging him. Cato knew full well, that if Noah escaped, he would be there to pay the price. Along with every other slave, on the Macon plantation, he had insisted he be a part of their plan, otherwise he would expose them.

 

 

His skin crawled as he recalled the acts he was forced to do in order to please others. The sky above grew darker, the sun fading behind the trees. It was then that he stopped in his tracks. It was then Cato decided to double back to retrieve some of the things he had left behind. As nightfall approached, he rested briefly beneath a tree.

 

 

His breathing now steady, he stared out onto the horizon.After awhile other thoughts began to set in, hunger. He clutched his stomach. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had eaten. It had only been maybe a few days ago.

 

 

Only a few berries, he hadn’t remembered being this hungry in a long time. Not since back when he would run away frequently. He scanned his surroundings searching for anything amiss.

 

 

The slave catchers could spring on him any minute and he would be none the wiser.He reached and pulled out his knife. He was ready to use when necessary, he had worked too hard, denied so much to give up now.  Freedom was within his grasp, he just had to keep going.He had decided to double back and retrieve any supplies he may have left behind. Cato crouched and began to move silently. Careful not to upset any foliage, every step of the way he was cautious. He kept quiet; it had seemed like hours when he finally reached his destination. It appeared deserted but he wasn’t quite ready to rush out in the open just yet.

 

He kept close to the bushes, he was careful not to make any sudden moves. His heart was beating madly in his chest. He had no idead how long it had been since had last ran into them.

A day? Cato couldn't be sure. He limped along, he could feel the where the arrow had winded up. The wound still ached, he had treated it and bound it, but he continued to limp.

Survival was all that mattered to him. Freedom was in his grasp, a small smile played at the corner of his lips as he edged closer to the abandoned coach.

Right where he left it, or so it seemed. He retrieved the case of money and opened it up. Bills lay scattered all across the ground. Cato bent down to retrieve them. He stuffed them into his pockets and picked up the suitcase. He walked on to freedom


End file.
